The present invention relates generally to interbody fusion and more particularly, to methods and systems for inserting an implant between adjacent vertebra that is operable to be inserted in an unexpanded state and then laterally expand thereby increasing the footprint of the implant between the respective adjacent vertebral members.
Several techniques and systems have been developed for correcting and stabilizing the spine and for facilitating fusion at various levels of the spine. The anatomy from Kambin's Triangle, Cauda Equina, vascular structures, and other areas not mentioned make it difficult to get a large implant in the disc space between adjacent vertebral members. A large graft opening in implants is desired to facilitate spinal fusion and current implants do not provide a large enough graft opening. When an implant is placed into a disc space the channel or path that the implant took to enter the disc space makes it easy from the implant to migrate back out the same path. In addition, precise Lordosis is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve using current implants.
Further, correction of deformities in the sagittal plane is difficult to achieve with one implant. Surface area from the implant to the endplate is so small that the implants subside too much and tend to want to break through the endplates. Unilateral fixation is not always an option because of stability issues of a narrow implant. As a result, additional improvements in spinal fusion are needed.